


Crazy in Love

by ArdynIzuniaTrashLord (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone in Insomnia is human, Everyone in Niflheim is a vampire, Fight Sex, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, I'm Sorry, Instead of Lunafreya marrying Noctis, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Overstimulation, Riding, Same-Sex Marriage, Teasing, Vampires, Vibrators, Wall Sex, What Have I Done, Yandere Arydn, bottom!Noctis, butt plug, it'll be Ardyn, top!Ardyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArdynIzuniaTrashLord
Summary: An AU where Insomnia, a place filled with oblivious humans and Niflheim, a place filled with blood lustful vampires, who'll take blood out of anything, or anyone. A peace treaty was assigned to the two nations, throwing an arranged marriage for the Chancellor of Niflheim and the prince of Insomnia.





	1. Chapter One: A Pounding Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This took me ages to write! (I'm tired as ever..)
> 
> Erk, I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY >3

 

 

_Insomnia and Niflheim were never great friends. As Niflheim were reckless blood suckers, who wore white to seem like innocent angels, Insomnia fought back. Crosses, garlic , the sunlight and Holy Water. Insomnia decided to wear black to hide in the darkness, where vampires usually hunted.  A vampires worst enemy._

_After 10 years of war against each other, they decided to make a peace treaty. A treaty assigned with an arranged marriage of the prince of Insomnia and the Chancellor of Niflheim._

 

 

"Dad,  _please_..." Noctis begged.

 

Sounds of shoes clicking against the marble floors echoed through the corridors. A sound of a door creaking open, quickly shutting the door. The young man's hand stopped it from closing, making his entrance inside. 

 

The eldest man shut his eyes tightly, almost shaking. He held both of his hands onto his cane, huffing. "I don't want this to happen." He turned around to face his son.

 

His eyes reopened.

 

"Nor does anybody like it either." 

 

"Just allow it to happen-"

 

"And marry a man you never even known of- nor seen in your existence!?" Regis yelled and slammed his cane onto the ground, making a loud echo. Noctis' lips quivered, as his body tensed up. He stayed quiet, biting the inside of his right cheek. His emotions were mixed. Guilt, sadness and angry fueled up inside of him, making him even more tensed up.

 

"Save just one person, let alone your nation dying?"

 

"Not just one person- but my only begotten son!" Regis sternly said.

 

"Dad...please." Noctis begged once more. It made Regis grip his cane's handle. "It's gotta happen. I know that you don't want it to. But please...trust me." Noctis pleaded once more. He looked deep at his father's face. Observing his grey hair and wrinkles. He was old. He was going to die. He couldn't possibly be able to run that quick, nor even have the ability to have much flexibility.

 

Regis sighed heavily.

 

"May the Gods forgive me..." 

 

Noctis walked out his father's room, shutting the door softly.

 

\----

 

 

 

 The guests were inside, either in a small group, or not talking to anybody at all. It was all dim, dark and black. Some people were to be sitting in seats, mostly to themselves. Whoever were in a small group, they had just a tiny talk together, and quickly leave and grab a drink. Noctis was sitting in one of the chairs at the front. He wore a simple black suit. Nothing special. In reality, it kind of fit him well.

 

"Hey, Noctis!" Prompto's voice yelled. He waved his hand in the air.

 

Noctis tugged a weak smile on his lips.

 

"Hey..." He replied. 

  
Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto came by. Noctis' gang.

 

"So, uh...you gettin' married, right?" Gladio said, crossing his arms. His glance shifted to the left.

 

"Psh. You know it's happening, whether you like it or not." Noctis let out a laugh.

 

"Yeah, yeah. It's just that...you're marrying some guy you don't even know. Do you think he'd do...anything to you?" Gladio suggested. Yes, him and the raven did get into a couple fights. Some of them verbal, or even physical. Though, the big guy did care for him. He's his Shield in the first place.

 

"I've heard a couple things about him. He wears a large ass coat, he's somewhat mysterious, he's...quite the gentleman, and he's supposed to be a chancellor. Right?" Noctis raised both his brows.

 

"I suppose so. It is saddened that an arranged marriage has come upon you. I wished I could interfere, but that would make things much more difficult." Ignis said, adjusting his glasses to his face.

 

Noctis bit the inside of his right cheek. The emotions mixed inside of his chest. He really didn't want to marry some random guy. Especially as it was an arranged marriage. Regis didn't want any of this to happen. He wouldn't want to give up his _only_ son. The one he had given life to, the one who stayed with him by his side. Despite Noctis being quite rebellious, Regis still loved him.

 

"I'm gonna use the restroom..." Noctis muttered under his breath breath. He stayed up, gently pushing past his friends.

 

The three nodded, leaving him alone and allowing him to be comfortable.

 

Noctis walked out the grand doors, pushing them with a huff. They shut behind him, with the raven quickly spinning to his left. His head was pointed down at the ground, his eyes staring down by his shoes. Left, right, left, right.

 

Left, right, left, right, left, rig-. Two more shoes popped up.

 

Well, _boots._

 

Noctis raised his head up. The man was tall. Very tall. Taller than Gladiolus' height. The man had red-violet hair, pretty looking amber eyes that shined bright as the sun, and had strong facial features. He looked shockingly handsome. He dressed in a long black jacket, that screamed with white and grey looking patterns on the bottom rims. He had an orange-red looking scarf around his neck, with a hooded grey and white mantle. He wore matching trousers, with dark grey and slightly lighter grey vertical stripes. There were black, halfway fingerless gloves on his hands, that seemed tight on him.

 

"Shi-ah, sorry..." Noctis cut himself off, almost cursing.

 

"That is fine, dear." The man said with a polite, swooping bow. Noctis raised his shoulders up, his eyes wide and his brows up. Quite surprised that this man would really bow to him. Sure, he'd be a prince, but he was a rebellious one. Almost no one liked. The raven almost felt embarrassed, his his cheeks flared in a light pink colour.

 

"Eh, you don't need to do that..." Noctis said, shifting his glance to the right. He lowered his shoulders slowly, but then quickly raised back up, feeling a warm hand on the right side of his torso.

 

"You look great, prince Noctis."

 

 "You too...?" Noctis trailed off, looking up and down at the man. "Who even are you?" The raven simply asked, stepping back a bit.

 

"I am...an impatient traveler." He put his right hand to the back of his hair, playing around with it. It wouldn't seem faulty. His strands were a huge mess.

 

"Right..." Nocis replied with a weak nod. Without looking back up the male, he simply pushed softly past him, his shoulder brushing his arm. Noctis almost felt a little humiliated when that man was taller than him. The raven was a prince for god's sake!

 

The raven felt an intimidating stare at his spine. His body shuddered just by thinking of that. The prince quickly turned his head over his shoulder. The man was gone. Noctis sighed, continuing to walk normally. His legs were shivering for some unknown reason. His body fell forward, but his right hand caught the wall in quick timing. His heart pounded abnormally, and his head was hurting like crazy. He felt sweat slowly drizzling down his forehead, dropping to the carpet.

 

 _"Am I sweating? It's not even hot in here..."_ Noctis thought to himself.

 

A servant noticed him, asking if he was alright.

 

"I'm fine." Noctis replied.

 

He continued walking away. He felt like his father; fragile, broken and weak. Well, in a good way.

 

The prince finally reached the washroom. He first went to the sink, turning the tap on. He put his hands under the running cold water, splashing it all over his face. He rubbed it a little, clearing it up with a towel. His head pounded.

 

Noctis fell almost down to his knees. 

 

His left and right hand supported him to raise himself up. As he was about to stand up tall, another pound struck him. This time, he made a yelp.

 

"Agh!" He loudly yelled. It echoed, bouncing off the walls.

 

" _What the hell_?" Noctis thought to himself. He panted. His body was tired as ever, like he ran a marathon. His limbs shook as he was cold. But he was sweating. The raven was completely confused. Was it out of his mind? Did he get a sickness of some sort? Did he somewhat eat something at lunch? His legs were giving up on him. Noctis felt like he had done a five hour wall sit, 90 degrees, back against the wall and hands off his lap.

 

Was he not exercised!?

 

No, that would be ridiculous! With his previous adventures with his pals, they ran from daemons, creatures and even people. He'd be in average conditions.

 

His body steamed up, burning. The prince swore he could've seen smoke coming out of his skin. Noctis stood up struggling. He made a grunt, finally having a grip to himself. He turned off the tap, before it overflowed the whole place. Noctis walked toward the door, limping. If someone saw him, it'd look like he was fucked in the ass several times 24 hours straight.

 

The prince limped his way back to the wedding ceremony. Despite the pain, he finally walked like a normal person would. When he tried shoving the door open, his arms shook and shivered. A soft shudder ran down his back. 

 

Did the man he just meet with red-violet hair do something to him?

 

The man just stared at him. Nothing difficult.

 

Noctis felt the door opening at a quick pace. While pushing at the same time, he fell forward. His body was caught, by muscular arms.

 

"Hey...what's up with you?" Gladiolus questioned.

 

Noctis quickly leaped back, getting a hold of himself. He shook his head, blinking twice. "A lot of shit..." He rubbed his forehead.

 

"Noctis, your body temperature is abnormal. Have you been overheating?" Ignis adjusted his glasses. He could tell, by the sweat rolling down his forehead, his skin was a red colour and his body was trembling.

 

"I-I don't know. When I was walking down the corridor, my body was in complete pain..." Noctis made a half shrug.

 

"Did anyone do this to you?" Ignis questioned.

 

"I met some guy. He had long black jacket, red-violet hair and amber looking eyes. Nothing in particular." Noctis responded, with a shudder down his spine.

 

"I see." Ignis nodded his head. "I doubt bumping into anybody would cause you to overheat." 

 

"Ooooh, maybe it's some guy he likes~" Prompto laughed, making a smug look. He winked at Noctis.

 

"Why would I even like anybody at the moment?" Noctis put his hand to his hip. 

 

He did like Lunafreya. Maybe even  _love_ her at some point. The two were together at a young age. An Oracle, and a prince. Many people suspected them as a beautiful and lovable couple. Though, when Noctis' arranged marriage was heard of, their hopes became doubts.

 

"I do agree with the Highness." Ignis said.

 

"It was just a joke..." Prompto pouted, crossing his arms. 

 

"Yeah, we know. We love letting your hopes down." Noctis chuckled. Prompto laughed as well, patting the prince's back. A woman wearing white, with blonde hair in a slight ponytail looking style. She had beautiful pale skin and shiny blue eyes.

 

"Luna..." Noctis' eyes went wide.

 

"Noctis." Luna approached the four males, putting her hands behind her back. She nodded her head with a gentle smile. Luna wasn't a vampire. She was actually a human. As an Orcle, she was a healer. She healed herself from the vampire's ways and turned into a sweet, gentle human being.

 

Noctis was quite surprised that Luna would come to his wedding. They were seemingly  _supposed_ to be married to the Oracle, according to Insomnia's citizens. Luna sighed, putting her hands in front of her stomach. Her hands clasped together.

 

"I hope for the best of you." Luna said, smiling again once more. She turned on her heels, walking away. Noctis looked down at the ground, furrowing his eyebrows. He bit the bottom of his lip, and clenched his fists until they turned into a white colour. A sound of footsteps to his right came by.

 

 

"It is a pleasure meeting you, your Highness...possibly once more." A deep, husky voice was heard. Noctis turned to his right, seeing a tall male. It was the same one he bumped into!

 

"You..."

 

"Yes,  _me_." The man chuckled. He swooped another bow. Noctis grounded his teeth.

 

"Who's this guy?" Gladiolus crossed his arms, furrowing his eyes at the amber eyed man.

 

"I am by the name of Ardyn Izunia, at your service." He politely replied.

 

"Ardyn Izunia, you say?" Ignis raised his head up.

 

"Indeed."

 

"...Izunia...?" Ignis mumbled. Ardyn smiled a little. 

 

"Izun-" Ignis paused himself, his eyes blowing wide. He stepped back a bit. It seemed like he was doubting himself.

 

Ardyn's smile turned into a grin. A rather devious one, in fact.

 

"Noctis." He turned over to the prince.

 

"Yeah, what is it...?" The raven replied.

 

"This is your husband. Well. Soon-to-be-husband..."

 

The wedding bells rung.

 

\----

 

Everybody was seated on their chairs. Gladio, Prompto and Ignis sat at the very front. They all looked furious as their friend were to be wedded towards this strange man. A piece of paper were slipped in front of the two. Noctis was given a fountain pen. He read over the words on the sheet, observing them carefully. He took his time wisely, looking up and a split second back up at Ardyn. He looked at his sly smile on his face. The prince sneered in disgust.

 

Noctis wrote his name down. He had to give the pen to his  _soon-to-be-husband_. The prince gulped, squinting his eyes. He turned his gaze to Ardyn's hand only. Giving the pen, he felt his fingers on his own. They were a lukewarm temperature.

 

The raven felt something. His head pounded. He felt like vomiting.

 

"S-Shit..." Noctis muttered. He wanted this all to be over. The marriage, the pain- **everything!**

 

 **"** Get the fuck out of my head... **stop messing with my head**!" Noctis screamed loudly. Regis and Noctis friends got up from their seats, quickly heading to the prince. He put both of his hands to his temples, Noctis falling down to his knees, with his elbows to the ground. He was in so much pain.

 

A crash of glass was seen and heard. The substance shattered everywhere, onto guests and onto the carpet. Noctis managed to look up, seeing Ardyn with the fountain pen. He wasn't scared at all. He was signing his name, ignoring everything. It was like his emotions were blocked off, except his mischievousness.

 

"What the _fuck_ are you doing...?" Noctis grunted out. Another pound struck his head. His mind went dizzy, turning into a huge migraine. The prince blinked his eyes twice, seeing Niflheim soldiers filling the room. They grabbed guests, with rough hands, probably causing their skin to turn into a rashy red. Their necks were bitten brutally, blood quickly drunken out of their bodies, faster than they could even react. 

 

He saw as the guests turned into pale beings, lying dead onto the ground. 

 

Noctis' eyes tried searching for his father. He watched as he was being attacked by those wretched blood suckers. His Retainers were blocking them off, but couldn't handle much. He watched his they gained scratches and bruises, all over their arms and faces. The prince wanted- needed to do something. He felt so weak and tired. His body wasn't in control. 

 

Ardyn finished writing down his name, with fancy and beautiful cursive. 

 

"Ahhh, Insomnia. Within all of your dark clothing, there is always a bright shine that everyone may enter." Ardyn said.

 

He crouched down to the prince, who was curling up into a ball.

 

"Aren't nursery rhymes curious things...?" He said. The prince looked up, with teary eyes. They gripped his eyelashes, urging to fall down. Noctis panted heavily, his eyes furious and burning with anger. Ardyn looked at the young man, patting his head softly.

 

Another pound struck him. This time, more powerful.

 

"Stop! P... **please**!" He yelled. Noctis felt so humiliated. A prince like him, screaming for help? That is not intended to be a word yet said by one!

 

"You're such a cute one, dear. The way you writhe on the ground. How I would love to see that all the time." Ardyn said, grasping the raven's hair. A beautiful black that almost shined a blue colour. Noctis pulled back, realizing whenever the man would touch him, he'd gain a painful strike.

 

"Don't go near me...you bastard..." Noctis grunted. He used his dress shoes to pull back, away from Ardyn. The man chuckled. The prince was surprised that the Chancellor didn't even move at all. Not even by an inch!

 

"We'll be together, close together. I'll be touching you, and you'll be doing the same. Whenever you'd run away, I'd grab you back. You may never leave my grasp..." Ardyn stood up, walking close to Noctis. He couldn't stand up. His body wouldn't allow him to. He was just so exhausted. Ardyn got closer enough to the prince, crouching back down. Noctis' shoes hit the wall. He couldn't move anywhere. Ardyn would catch him if he tried to shuffle away. The older man's fingers touched the raven's jaw, trailing up to his bottom lip. His lips opened up slightly, making a lewd expression.

 

" **A-...AAAAGH!"** Noctis screamed in the air. 

 

Regis had heard that. And so did Noctis' gang. 

 

"Noctis..." Regis mouthed. His eyes were wide, limping his way to his son. His leg was currently wounded, attacked and almost bitten by a vampire. His leg gave up. He fell to his left knee, and his right hand supporting him. His eyes glancing and watching as his son was being brutally attacked with a migraine. A massive one. Almost killing him off, one bit by bit.

 

"Dad..." Noctis whimpered. His lips quivered, and Ardyn looked at him, finding him an adorable collective piece. The Chancellor picked up the young prince, carrying him bridal style.

 

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Noctis screamed in the air, using the last bit of his lungs.

 

His mouth opened up widely, like he was stabbed in the stomach with a thousand swords. The prince's voice suddenly choked, his mouth wide open. He couldn't scream. His throat was all dry and broken. Liquid, salty tears ran down his cheeks, pouring like a faucet. Noctis felt like his heart just stopped. He couldn't breath!

 

"I- can't-" Noctis coughed. His lungs couldn't co-operate. His nose wasn't operating. Noctis started breathing in and out, using his mouth. It made his throat feel even more dry than ever.

 

"...I'm so sorry..." Regis whispered.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two: A Caged Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go-" Noctis choked and gasped. "away...please..." He pleaded. The embarrassment Noctis tried hiding didn't do so well, as his cheeks flushed a red colour.
> 
> He placed both of his palms to his ears, covering up the voices of the older man in front of him. His body was curled up into a ball, sitting on his right side. Ardyn's right hand was to the young prince's left knee, prying his leg open. The little raven tried kicking the man, hitting his shoulders and his chest. All that gave him was a simple chuckle.
> 
> "Don't try hiding,"
> 
> "A predator can't find you that easily."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another torture for Noctis,
> 
> Another torture for me...
> 
> (I'm tired... ;-;)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JX2sYZbAw_Y
> 
> I literally cannot stop listening to this song, it almost relates to this chapter. Just a bit, though. You can use this song for background music, or something, your choice. :3

 

 

" **GAH**!" Noctis yelled. 

 

His eyes opened up like large saucers. He jolted wide awake, sitting upward. He panted heavily, looking around his surroundings. He unknowingly gripped the blanket. It didn't feel like the one he had back in his room. It felt...much more soft, and had more texture. The blanket he had in his room was just a plain blue and white colour, nothing really special with it.

 

He removed the blanket, by simply flipping it using his left hand. The blanket covered just a bit of his ankles. He realized that his body was shivering. The place was quite cold. He didn't like the temperature.

 

"Damn..." Noctis shuddered. He almost stuttered from the freezing cold. He took the blanket back, putting it over his shoulders, covering his neck. He took a huge huff, seeing the air drifting from his mouth. The place was so cold, he could see his own breath. The young prince continued to shiver, his teeth almost clattering. His ears perked up, hearing the door open up. He froze, like a deer in headlights.

 

"Oh, you're awake." Ardyn said with joy. He gently shut the door behind him, locking it. Noctis gripped the rim of the blanket, biting the inside of his lip. He had no escape. Except the window, but he wouldn't risk it. He wasn't  _retarded_ or anything. Ignis mostly taught him.

 

"How was your sleep, dear?" Ardyn said, sitting on the edge of the bed to Noctis' right side.

 

The raven refused to speak. Wasn't because of the cold, it was because he'd like to see Ardyn's angered expression.

 

"Not going to respond?" Ardyn clicked his tongue.

 

Noctis furrowed his brows. He nodded.

 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The Chancellor said, shaking his head. His body shifted closer toward the young prince. Noctis did the same, but shuffled to his left instead of his right. He was right at the corner of the bed frame. He had nowhere to run. Except lock himself in the bathroom, but that wouldn't seem like a good idea.

 

"Ah,  **dear**..." What must I do with you?" Ardyn said, grabbing Noctis' ankle. 

 

The prince made a yelp noise. Ardyn's jaw nuzzled against the soft and warm skin. He created a soft growling noise. Noctis was shocked that he didn't feel pain, like he usually would whenever the man would touch him.

 

He slowly opened his mouth just a tad bit, revealing his sharp and deadly fangs in his mouth. Noctis almost forgot that this man was a vampire. He could do whatever he'd like with the human, as much as he pleased. Ardyn raised Noctis' right ankle, toward his mouth, teasingly. The raven shook his foot, hitting the Chancellor's jaw. It didn't affect him as much as he thought it would. The amber eyed man looked at the prince, watching him trying to find an exit. It was like watching a baby trying to open a door.

 

Ardyn couldn't help resist, but to laugh. 

 

Noctis hissed at the man.

 

"And I thought vampires only hissed." 

 

Noctis didn't respond to that, but as soon as Ardyn said that, his fangs punctured into Noctis' ankle, hitting bone. The young prince made a blood curdling scream, much more higher than the one he made back in the marriage ceremony. The raven fell back, his head hitting the bed frame. Yes, it did pain him. But being bitten in the ankle to reach bone was even more painful.

 

The bite was powerful. Tearing muscle by muscle, in such cold conditions. He didn't expect it, nor did his body do so. Noctis watched as no blood spilled out. Ardyn was drinking it all done. The older man filled up halfway inside his mouth, finishing it all. He slowly and teasingly removed his fangs out of the raven's flesh. As soon as it did, Noctis sat back up, looking at the small holes. They tried to sink back in, struggling to.

 

Noctis didn't realize, but tears were streaming down his cheeks. His face was all red, his nose sniffling from the cold and the pain and his body trembled. Ardyn watched as his caged prey was suffering in submission.

 

The prince had enough. His lips quivered, while little sobs choked out of his mouth. He rolled over to his right. He didn't care if he fell to the ground. He'd barge down the door- it didn't matter. The young prince just wanted to get back home, to see his father in good shape, his friends and everyone else he loved dearly. A loud clang sound was heard. When rolling away, the blanket dropped to the ground. Noctis looked back, seeing his left ankle chained to the bed frame. It made the raven sob even harder. Noctis rolled back to the middle of the bed, pulling his leg back. 

 

"N-...no." Noctis whispered.

 

While distracted, Ardyn put his hand to Noctis' right thigh. The young man gasped, rolling to his right once more. Ardyn grabbed the male's right shoulder, stopping him from moving away. Noctis' jaw was taken by Ardyn's right hand, simply by his thumb and index finger. Noctis blue orbs was forced to look up at Ardyn's amber eyes. The prince panted heavily, while the Chancellor turned his head to the left and right, observing his prey.

 

"Go-" Noctis choked and gasped. "away...please..." He pleaded. The embarrassment Noctis tried hiding didn't do so well, as his cheeks flushed a red colour.

 

He placed both of his palms to his ears, covering up the voices of the older man in front of him. His body was curled up into a ball, sitting on his right side. Ardyn's right hand was to the young prince's left knee, prying his leg open. The little raven tried kicking the man, hitting his shoulders and his chest. All that gave him was a simple chuckle.

 

"Don't try hiding,"

 

"A predator can't find you that easily."

 

Noctis' hands were pinned above his head, in a submissive bondage. He tried moving his hands, but they wouldn't budge. This man was too strong for him. If Gladio were to fight him, he'd probably fail miserably.

 

The Chancellor leaned in, his fangs just hovering the young man's lips just by a millimeter. The older male leaned much more closer, his fangs touching the whimpering raven's lips. Ardyn opened his jaw much more wider, about to take in a bite. Noctis shut his eyes, tears spilling out.

 

Ardyn chuckled.

 

Noctis opened his right eye, still breathing heavily. Ardyn pulled away, snorting softly. The prince sighed in relief. His heart was still racing like crazy. He could feel his body just jolt from how hard it pounded.

 

"And I thought you were a prince..."

 

"Shut up..." Noctis said, without thinking twice. Though, the Chancellor didn't say anything but snort.

 

"Where am I?" Noctis added in.

 

"Niflheim."

 

"...Where's everyone else- what happened after I passed out- where's my father and my frie- what'd you do to t-"

 

"Please, one question at a time. I cannot answer many at a second."

 

"...What happened after I passed out?" Noctis selected one of his questions.

 

"Oh, that. Yes, I remember it clearly, now. Your father; Regis, along with your peers, have safely evacuated. A couple guests have sadly died, though I don't think you truly know them. Doesn't really matter, does it, _Noct_?" Ardyn said, saying the prince's nickname. His buddies would usually call him that. Just his buddies. But some random guy like Ardyn, Noctis felt on edge that this man would call him by that. He wouldn't even  _consider_ his nickname to be read out by a stranger.

 

"Where'd they run off to?" Noctis asked another one.

 

"Your father is at Neflheim. Your friends, I suppose they're at the place by the name of  _Hammerhead_." Ardyn said.

 

"... _Specifically_ , where's my father?" The raven squinted his eyes. He clutched his hands to fists.

 

"That, I may not answer."

 

"...Tell me...you've got to- I need to kno-"

 

"I might tell you..." Ardyn trailed off.

 

The young prince was relieved.

 

"Unless you give me something back."

 

His heart raced once more.

 

"Like what?" Noctis asked in curiosity. It was already obvious. And he already knew. Become his? Be his little treat for blood? His servant? Or maybe even a hostage?

 

"A kiss."

 

Noctis cursed quietly.

 

"Language." Ardyn said, crossing his arms. He leaned back to his chair, waiting for Noctis to walk over. He probably couldn't, as his ankle was chained to the bed frame, forcing him to crawl over. The prince hissed with a small growl. 

 

"I am waiting..." Ardyn said with a smug look. His cocked his head to the left side, observing the little raven.

 

"...Fuck that..." Noctis gave up and scowled. 

 

"Oh? So I might as well kill him off?"

 

Noctis shuddered, but didn't reply.

 

"And drag his body all the way to this room, as you can see he would be decapitated." 

 

The prince bit his bottom lip. He shivered under the tone of Ardyn's voice. It became almost demonic and sadistic. It sounded like he truly, and really meant it. Noctis' breath became abnormal, becoming much more heavily. He was angry. Very furious.

 

"Take his almost beating heart out, hand it to you, as it resembles love, yes?" Ardyn ended his sentence.

 

He watched Noctis as he looked down at Ardyn's boots. He used his fingernail, scrapping the print of his fingers. Mostly his thumb. He didn't bother blinking. His mind was lost in space. He pictured his father, dead and being dragged across the floor, making a bloody mess. The smell would seem foul, and would have the scent of horrible iron. A rotting small that would never go away.

 

Noctis leaned forwards. Ardyn simply waited. The prince's ankle was caught by the chain, which was short and steady. It caused Noctis to go on his hands and knees, crawling his way towards the older male. His face leaned at the Chancellor, his lips just right in front of the other one's. The raven would expect the amber eyed man to lean forward, but he instead took his time. Noctis made a "Tch" sound with his tongue.

 

His lips touched Ardyn's.

 

The Chancellor enjoyed it. He wanted it to last forever. But, sadly, it didn't happen as the raven pulled away.

 

Noctis used the back of his hand, wiping his lips furiously. He glared at the red-violet haired male. All the Chancellor did was make a smug look on his face, along with a small grin. He looked proud and happy. And Noctis didn't like it. Not one bit. Despite his lips not even having saliva on it, he still rubbed them until they were _clean_. It was just an instinct he had. They didn't have an saliva on it, but his instincts just told him to. The prince's cheeks were blushing a light red colour. He was about to almost explode! Head to toe, the heat reached maximum. His face matched the colour of smoking red. His lips were a nude thrill colour, that looked smooth and gentle to touch. Ardyn resisted himself to touch them.

 

"Can...you tell now?" Noctis managed to say it out, as his mouth was dry, and his vocal chords somewhat stopped working. Ardyn blinked, realizing he was part of reality. 

 

 

"Your father is safe at Insomnia. He's fine, just wounded. Your friends, however, have been brutally bruised by the Niflheims. Too bad I won't call them off..."

 

Noctis grounded his teeth and hissed. "Why not?"

 

"It's obvious, is it not, dear?"

 

The prince had to admit. It is obvious.

 

"If I would want you to call them off...I'd have to give you something else again, huh?" Noctis sat down on his bottom, crossing his arms. He crossed his legs, only to result his ankle getting caught by the chain once again. Ardyn almost snorted.

 

"You're so very correct..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, what's gonna happen in the NEXT CHAPTER? 
> 
> hMMMMMM...
> 
> (Noctis gonna give his virgint- *COUGH COUGH* I MEANT ANOTHER KISS *COUGH COUGH*)
> 
> ...
> 
> he'sgonnagivehisvirgintiy.


	3. Chapter Three: Bite of The Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ardyn..." Noctis mumbled.
> 
> He hated this. He hated being under submission and hated to seem like a weakling. Ravus walked over, his right hand covering Noctis' vision.
> 
> "It'll be all fine, dear. Look away and count to fifty," The Chancellor put on his fingerless black gloves. The man had an innocent smile on his face. But behind that, was plain wrath and murder.
> 
> "Slowly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, a couple other characters will be included- along side with the Chocobros and Luna, but then we'll move back to Ardyn and Noctis' point of view. And also, I will be adding SOME SORT OF GUY WHO DECIDED TO *COUGHCOUGH* PLACETHERINGONHISFINGER *COUGHCOUGH*
> 
> THERE'S GONNA BE PORN HERE- ALONG WITH VIOLENCE...THE VIOLENCE IS VERY...VIOLENT... e-e

"...You sound like a smartass..." Noctis cursed. His blue orbs shifted to the left, away from Ardyn.

 

The Chancellor would always seem amused by the prince's actions. "I dearly hope you know I am interested in the one's who play hard to get." He admitted.

 

Noctis didn't reply.

 

The guy didn't deserve an answer anyway.

 

The young man hated that he had to follow along with this man. He could do anything- he could dare murder his friends and drag his father's body, as he mentioned before. The raven had to play nice and soft. Until he gets back to Insomnia, of course, he could have the freedom he always wanted.

 

Ardyn had a soft smile on his lips. He opened his mouth. "I am a man, with no consequences."

 

Noctis turned his head back towards Ardyn. He observed his facial features. "Interested?" Ardyn cocked his head to the left, his face in a smug expression. Noctis made a soft grunt noise. He threw a glare at the Chancellor, making a snarl sound. He almost acted like a rabid guard dog at the moment.

 

"Snarling? My feelings are hurt..." He gestured, putting his left hand to his heart, clutching it as a joke. Like this guy would even have emotions, nor feelings of sadness. Noctis thought for a couple seconds. When his friends were all healed up, strong and ready, they could help him escape. He just had to be patient. If not, he might as well play along, acting like he _actually liked_ this guy.

 

The young prince had a wrathful feeling inside of his chest, that he needed to get rid of.

 

"...Sorry." Noctis mocked. His words were filled with carelessness and sounds of disgust. The prince wanted to  **vomit**.

 

"Hm." The Chancellor hummed.

 

What was left was an awkward silence.

 

The only sounds were their breathing, the chair creaking and Noctis' sounds of shifting his body.

 

"Silence is a bliss..." Ardyn purred.

 

"Wonder why." Noctis tightly replied.

 

"I wish that you would speak up a little more. Just as the time you were screaming in the air, using the last bit of your lungs. Your body was so painfully shivering like an earthquake. I haven't felt one since a couple hundred years ago."

 

Noctis almost forgot. This man had lived for around a millennium. He was an old boy. It made his great, great, great, great grandfather seem young. "I've got a question..." 

 

Ardyn leaned in. He tilted his chin up, looking like a smug person.

 

"Back-" 

 

:Ah, yes, that." Noctis was immediately cut off. Ardyn easily and knew what was about to come out of the raven's mouth. It was so obvious, the prince didn't even need to complete his sentence. Ardyn got up from his chair, walking around the room, pacing back and forth. 

 

"An old story tale goes;  _When a human falls in love with  a vampire, deep headaches and painful strikes happen when the being gets touched by whom they're interested in._ I suppose that I have caught your heart?" The amber-eyed man said, looking at the prince's expression. It was the most beautiful thing he could've seen.

 

Noctis hissed. "Is there a reason behind it all? At least be a little specific."

 

"You know how to receive answers, yes?" Ardynr raised both of his brows, his chin raising up, proud, haughty and prideful in himself.

 

"And I;d like that you could change the system a little. To more of  _my liking_..."

 

"And in order to wish it to happen, you...?" The red-violet haired Chancellor trailed off, allowing the boy to answer for himself. This conversation was almost like a cycle.

 

 It annoyed Noct.

 

\----

 

"Everything will be fine. I assure you that prince Noctis will return." Lunafreya's words were gentle, kind and caring. 

 

"T-Thank you...so v-very much." The elderly man tightly replied, nodding his head. Currently, he was sitting on a chair, but then slowly got off. He relentlessly repeated the words "Thank you!" almost a 50 times.

 

"Who is next?" Luna looked over to the distance. Something caught her eyes, making them brightly shine and widen. Her mouth gaped open just a tad bit, her lips turning into a smile.

 

 Everyone in line had their gazes on the approaching men. They were brutally injured, bruised up and had scratches all over their bodies. Prompto had blood running down his temples, Gladio's arms were filled to the brim of patterned scratch marks, that screamed out to lay there forever, and lastly for Ignis, his hands were scratched with deep cuts, almost looking like they penetrated bone.

 

 "Princess Lunafreya..." The gang said in union. They ran over to her, but it resulted of the princess alarmed, putting her right hand up.

 

"Yield, before you exhaust yourself even more..." She concerned.

 

"Princess, we're fine. Just a couple flesh wounds, nothing in particular." Ignis replied, reassuring the blonde female.

 

She sighed to herself. "Where might Noctis be?"

 

"He's...kinda..." Prompto trailed off.

 

"he got taken away from during the ceremony, and is probably a hostage at the moment." Gladiolus cut the freckled young man. The muscular male had an intimidating and angry looking glare on his face.

 

"...So, he's kidnapped?" Luna said, walking up a little. Her voice sounded eager to know the answer. 

 

The three men nodded.

 

The female bit the bottom of her lip tightly, narrowing her brows as her gaze was aiming at the grass below.

 

"We will be in search of him." Ignis, again, encouraged her.

 

"You're all bruised, and injured. You cannot do this at a time like this..."

 

"A couple scars won't stop us." Prompto chuckled. The former-princess shrunk down, her shoulders slowly lowering.

 

"We'll be fine. Nothing dangerous will happen to us. We assure you." Gladio quickly added. Prompto added in a loud "Yeah!", flashing a bright grin and Ignis nodded his head in agreement.

 

Luna clutched her hands together. Second, third, fourth thoughts were flooding her mind. Her white gown dragged across the ground, being covered either in dirt, or loose bits of grass. She didn't care, even if it was a pain to wash out. All important things on her mind were to comfort and aid the injured and elders, along with doing her original work as an Oracle.

 

She turned around.

 

"I hope for the best of you all..." Luna said with a sad and quiet tone.

 

 

\----

 

"Ffff-gh...mffhh..."

 

Noctis' head bobbed up and down. The head hit the back of his throat, causing him to choke. The prince sucked hard, earning a shiver down his spine. The sounds were so lewd, the raven wanted to cover his ears in embarrassment. He pulled away, to result the back of his head being pushed down with force, going in balls deep.

 

"Come on now, Noct. You can do better." 

 

Noctis glared up at the Chancellor, which made his throat get caught by the huge warm object thrusting down his mouth. His lung were on fire, his body trembling from the lack of air entering his lungs. He felt his windpipe just collapse on him. Noctis' pulled back slowly, hopefully Ardyn wouldn't be noticing. He was unfortunately caught, being slammed back and the Chancellor's dick crushing his throat. 

 

Noctis swore that he couldn't speak for the next couple days. 

 

The raven coughed while swallowing the whole thing deep and rough. He turned his head to the left, looking away from the amber-eyed man. The head extended Noctis' left cheek, making a little bump. Tears were streaming down the prince's eyes, falling down his cheeks to fall down to the carpet. Noctis couldn't relax, and didn't have any time to  yield.

 

It was all relentless. 

 

"Fwukin whell..." (Fuckin' hell) Noctis muffled. He let out a choked sob.

 

"Pardon?" Ardyn chuckled.

 

"Fuckin' sonavah fitch..." (Fucking son of a bitch) That caused Noctis head to be brought even deeper down. The young prince yelled out and gasped when he felt pubic hair tingle his upper lip. His hands were placed on the Chancellor's thighs, his hands curling into fists from the pressure. He needed air, badly. He couldn't even open his mouth anymore wider. His mouth reached it's limit. The size was just monstrous and abnormal.

 

Noctis continued to slowly bob his head. Each time he raised his head up, he felt his throat finally stop gaping wide open and was almost relieved as he thought the end was near. Though, he was incorrect. Oh, so incorrect. His head was forcefully slamming up and down, beyond the point of Noctis' pace. Ardyn was being a complete jerk at the moment.

 

The prince's eyes watered even more, his eyes becoming glassy. Fat, hot and large tears slid down his cheeks, dropping like heavy rain. Ardyn's hand was close near Noctis' right one. The little raven grabbed it, squeezing it tightly. The prince's eyes went wide, and made a choking noise.

 

He felt hot liquid spewing into his mouth like crazy. Each gulp, resulted in more coming in. The white substance dripped down Noctis' chin, exploding out of his mouth. Noctis continued to hold onto the Chancellor's hand, clutching it like his life depended on it. His knuckles turned into a creamy white colour. The raven let loose his final last tears, his head raising up. Surprised, his head was slammed down once again.

 

"Gnh!" He made a harsh choke. Noctis placed both his hands down to his own crotch area, clutching his private.

 

Ardyn let a smug grin. "Shocked?"

 

The raven didn't look up, nor reply. He didn't have a choice.

 

Noctis' tongue slithered around the large cock, feeling the veins around it. He was almost scared at the thought of this fitting right in his asshole. Ardyn's hands didn't leave the back of the raven's head. He waited, until he was finally satisfied. He hands were removed, as Noctis felt the pressure releasing. The prince swiftly pulled out like it was a hot flame, the white substance drooling down his chin.

 

It dripped to the ground, staining the carpet. The substance was all over Noctis' face: his nose, cheeks, even his hair!

 

Noctis coughed, gasping and yearning for a streak of air. He cleared his throat, causing him to cough once more. His throat was sore, and took some time to recover.

 

"I need-" Noctis wobbled, his mind in a daze. He fell to his left, still on his knees. His left hand caught his fall, feeling the now cold cum stain.

 

Ardyn laughed.

 

"...to take a fucking shower..." He cursed. He felt so dirty. All this bodily fluids ran over  his face, his hands, his hair, his mouth. He needed a scrub all over. Ardyn stood up from the chair he was sitting on. He walked over, towards a door. He opened it up, screaming a huge bright white bathroom. A couple things were dark, but not much. The [sink](https://d164lo8muzojgg.cloudfront.net/images/D/DEC1016.jpg) was  marble lily white colour with the cabinets as black, the [bathtub](http://interiorismos.com/wp-content/2015/05/banera-hidromasaje-2.jpg) was a tinted black charcoal colour, making Noctis feel almost at home.

 

"Go on." Ardyn said, smiling, fangs revealing.

 

Noctis hissed. The prince felt small. The ceiling was high, and Ardyn was taller than him. He felt like a shorty. It didn't stop Noctis standing there amazed and dumbfounded. Ardyn almost snickered at that.

 

The Chancellor didn't remove himself from the room. Nor even look away.

 

"...Can you at least get out?" Noctis managed to speak with a sore throat.

 

"I'd like to watch."

 

Noctis breathed through his teeth, feeling the cold air against it. Those amber eyes burned through his soul. Just by that though, his spine shivered. Noctis took off his wedding ceremony jacket, removing his tie and his belt. His shoes were already off, as Ardyn must've taken them away while he was asleep.

 

"You aren't leaving, aren't you?" Noctis finally gave up.

 

"And your request for me to leave, is...?"

 

Noctis knew what he meant by. Sucking his huge cock off was a failure, resulting him to receive such little detail about Luna. Though, otherwise, Ardyn could have decided to have done something even worse.

 

_Want me to suck your dick again?_

 

"What do you want?" Noctis sneered.

 

"Hmmm..." Ardyn hummed. The prince really wanted this jester to get beheaded right now. 

 

"How about this...?" His voice trailed off, as his gaze went to a drawer by the sink. He gestured his head to it, wanting Noctis to open it up for himself. The prince stiffed and held his breath. He finally exhaled, crouching down to the cabinet. Slowly opening it up, he squinted his eyes and hoped it wasn't anything awful. Noctis saw a purple coloured object, that was shaped like a volcano. The bottom part was a platform, which was for the shoving part?

 

"Are you kidding me?"

 

"After you wash up; use it. I honestly don't care which you choose-anything that seems... _invisible._ " Ardyn said with a half smirk playing his lips. Noctis didn't answer back. He looked up at the Chancellor, looking at him like he was a disgusting piece of trash. Which he was.

 

"You sick pervert..." Noctis waited for an answer. Looks like the Chancellor didn't give one.

 

"Did you seriously plan this all out?" The prince continued out.

 

Ardyn, still, didn't reply.

 

"You fucking sicko." Noctis growled. Ardyn had a small smile on his face, his right hand lifting in the air, stroking his strands. Noctis slapped it away, not wanting to be touched once more. Ardyn made a half shrug and sighed happily. He walked away, shutting the door on his way out.

 

 

\----

 

Noctis was in the bubbling hot tub, his back was so warm. It used to be all cold and stiff, but it was now relaxed and flexible. He swished his legs back and forth in hot boiling water, just like cup noodles. His legs deepened into the water. It did feel strange. Back at home, Noctis would usually have a warm, almost cold baths everyday. The building was cold, and everything was almost a dim and gloomy place to live. There was no possibility on getting boiling steaming hot water from a tap, or a the tub's faucet. They only reached lukewarm.

 

 Noctis slid all the way down, the watering meeting his ears, entering the canals. It was uncomfortable at first, but it later stopped bothering him. It was truly a paradise, and to never leave it. Thinking about when he leaves the tub, he feared of what he'd do next. Noctis took his time in the boiling water, his skin feeling smooth and looked pink. Enjoying the comfort, a loud knock was heard by the door.

 

"...Come in..." Noctis groaned, as he already knew it was Ardyn.

 

Unexpected, it wasn't. The prince's eyes widened.

 

"Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum..." Ravus said with a scowl.

 

"...You-"

 

"Enjoying the pleasures of life, yes?" Ravus squinted his eyes.

 

Noctis quickly pulled up, putting his hands to his privates, acting natural and somewhat normal. Ravus scoffed. "We are both men, as you can see."

 

"Doesn't mean you like seeing dicks all the time..." Noctis spluttered out of the blue. It was unformal of him, true. The prince was truly never formal anyway, and ever will be in his life time. Their gazes to each other's eyes seemed almost endless. It felt like hours. Noctis finally blinked twice, shaking his head. His locks swirled around droplets of water, but not close enough to hit Ravus.

 

Noctis opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Ravus' hard-stone glare. The young man quickly shut himself up.

 

"Izunia wanted me to check on you. I'll be joining you and your little trip. Wouldn't be very satisfying, if I say so myself..." His tone was mixed with venom and disgust, clicking his tongue, disturbed at Noctis. Though, he couldn't hurt him. Not because Ardyn would kill him, it was mostly because of his sister's words. To actually trust in the prince. Ravus doubted and despised it, doubting that this puny little rebellious prince would become a King like Regis.

 

Noctis nodded his head slowly. He wanted to relax back in the hot waters again. 

 

"I recommend getting up as quick as you may." Ravus spun on his heel, leaving the prince by himself. 

 

The presence finally disappeared, the prince sighing in relief. He put his hand to his forehead, pulling his raven strands back. His hair felt soft, and less greasy and oily. Whenever he would camp, Ignis would sometimes scold at him for not taking a shower for a couple days. He'd gain  _acne_ and have an  _oily_ body which wouldn't be comfortable, or hygienic. 

 

The door shut with a soft click. Noctis looked up at the sink's mirror, the misty fog covering it up. Raising his hand, he noticed steam spewing out. He was like a roasted chicken coming out of a boiling pot of water. He put his index finger to the mirror, drawing a "Fuck you" on it. The water drizzled down, making the word seem like a strange font choice. Noctis pulled his hand down, a grin plastered on his face.

 

"Mission done and done." The raven announced. 

 

The man didn't want to leave the tub. It felt so good being in it. He couldn't stay in for much longer. The mist was clearing, and the water was getting cold.

 

The prince sighed to himself, circling his shoulders back and forth, stretching his limbs. He stood up, the water splashing around and dripping from the man's body. Right when he stepped out, the cold air blew into him like a hurricane. It was so  **cold**!

 

"S-S-Shit..." Noctis stuttered. He was surprised his voice changed. His teeth clattered. It felt almost like he went outside without his shirt on, only boxers, and stayed out there and ran a marathon. He grabbed a nearby towel, patting the droplets from his body. He moved it up to his hair, enjoying the feeling over being massaged by himself. He folded the rag into a square shape, putting it to the sink's counter. He'd like to throw it and drop it into the toilet without any care, though, he remembered Ardyn could do anything. Especially dragging his father's body right in front of him.

 

The prince's eyes then stared down at the drawer, looking at the plug. It was just waiting there, waiting to be used!

 

"Can I just fake my way out...?" Noctis whispered to himself.

 

It's going to be inside his ass anyway. Ardyn wouldn't see, and he would be wearing clothes anyway. Noctis pulled the drawer farther back, seeing a bright yellow sticky note with the word " **Use it."** in bold, cursive writing. The raven hissed. He tossed the note away, floating down the toilet. Noctis flushed it. 

 

"Bye, bye, sheet of shit..." Noctis laughed at his own unfunny joke.

 

The raven took the plug out, setting it on the counter. He let out a scowl, his eyes squinting at the object. It wasn't **huge** or anything. The young man refused to accept having something stuck up his ass, and walking around with it the whole time. When removed, his canal would feel like crap, trying it's best to close in from the forceful object, spreading apart the inner walls.

 

The man saw a set of clothes, hanging on a rack. The one's he usually wore out adventuring with his pals. If he wanted to go back. He **had to** listen to Ardyn.

 

 

A click sound from the door was heard, startling the little raven. The Chancellor entered in, looking down at the prince. He took the plug from the counter, crouching down to Noctis' height level. His breath was heavily. Noctis was scared. That thing was going to be shoved right into him! He pushed his body back using his feet, as Ardyn's right hand aimed quickly for the prince's left ankle. He was pulled back forcefully, Noctis' forehead lying on Ardyn's shoulder.

 

Noctis was forced to lay on his knees, revealing his behind. 

 

The amber-eyed man could hear those heavy breaths, right into his ear drums. It was just a beautiful, musical harmony. The prince's knees were on the outside of Ardyn's legs, shivering and cold. Noctis heard a bottle cap unlocking. His ears perked up, and his chin raised, only to result Ardyn patting his head down like a cat. Noctis' chin fell back down to his shoulder blade. Noctis felt a freezing liquid touching his thighs and his rim, causing Noctis to let out a loud gasp. Noctis hands were grasping the Chancellor's forearms, gripping tightly. The raven's legs squirmed, yearning to escape the cold fluid. The prince was pulled back into his regular position, the slimy, oily liquid continuing to spill.

 

Sharp and striking, two fingers were shoved up Noctis' channel. 

 

" **AHHHHHHaaaaahhh...**!" Noctis screamed in the air with his voice soon shutting down to a smaller, yet higher pitched. He let out a choked sob, tears rolling down his cheeks. It mixed in with the spilled water from the tub, increasing the puddle. Noctis whimpered into Ardyn's shoulder blade, his teeth biting into his clothing. Shredding, or even tearing the material.

 

"Pull i-it out..." Noctis begged. His breath became abnormal, reaching levels of adrenaline.  His right hand quickly went over to Ardyn's hand, trying his best to pry it away. Though, the older male was much more stronger. With his other hand, he grabbed Noctis' hand, holding it with a strong grip. The prince whimpered and his lips quivered. Ardyn shuffled his body, towards the tub. Nearing it, he grabbed the strands of Noctis', forcing his whole face into the water. His nose touched the bottom of the tub, his body squirming his way out.

 

Ardyn waited for around 5 seconds, pulling the raven out. He coughed and gasped for air, and was pushed in again, not giving the prince anytime to relax. The Chancellor did this multiple times, repeatedly while fingering Noctis' channel, stretching him out. Whenever Noctis pushed his body back, it made the fingers push much more deeper into his channel, causing him to open his mouth while in water, gulping in more of the liquid.

 

His head was pulled out, Noctis choking and coughing out water. The water droplets fell to the tub, making splash sounds. Ardyn pushed his head down once more, but to be stopped by Noct's voice.

 

" **S-STOP**! Please..."

 

Noctis choked out. Water spilled out of his mouth, drooling down to the tiles. The Chancellor paid no attention, continuing to finger the prince's asshole until the rim became red. 

 

The young man's hands were gripping the tub's edge, his knuckles turning white. Noctis calmed down a bit, his sobs quieting down. Soon enough, Noctis finally screamed loudly. He leaned forward, his nose dipping just a bit into the water. He quickly pulled back, his sight becoming blurry and dizzy. Ardyn hit that one spot once again, causing the prince to gasp and moan. His back arched each time that spot was hit, making him see stars.

 

Noct felt something curling in his stomach. It was about to release. Ardyn stopped, earning a whine from the raven. His fingers, still inside, pulled to the right. A cold, hard object entered. Noctis turned his head over his shoulder, seeing the purple butt plug entering.

 

"N-NO!"

 

It entered through, Noct making a loud moan. His grip on the tub released, as his body became unsteady and lazy. He let out a quiet sob, his body shivering and lips quivered. His eyes blinked twice, trying to regain his vision. Little sharp spikes entered his spine, causing his back to arch like a bridge. The fingers were removed, as the plug continued it's way down. It reached the end, which was the largest part.

 

Noctis let out a cry when the plug finally entered all the way, just allowing the platform to be seen. A sniffle escaped Noct's nose, his body exhausted and his eyes lazily dropping down. He was so cold and tired.

 

"I think it's time to leave," Ardyn spoke. He stood up, looking down at the half asleep raven. He looked so peaceful.

 

"shall we?" He gave a hand out.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

The three were in the car:

 

Ravus.

 

Ardyn.

 

And Noctis.

 

Noctis was all dressed up, in his regular outfit. He felt comfortable in them. Though, his mind was boggled on how Ardyn managed to get his clothes. Especially when they were the only pairs he had. The prince sneered to himself, knowing that the man entered his room. Ardyn was currently driving while the two men were in the back. They didn't look, or talk to each other.

 

The car ride was silent. 

 

The breeze brushed Noctis' hair, blowing back in the wind. His hair flowed beautifully and gently, like a cartoon character. Ardyn couldn't help but see him at his rear window. The Chancellor just loved how the raven had such a bored expression, looking in the distance to find something intriguing. Ravus was doing the same, finding something else to do rather than talk to the prince. Or Ardyn.

 

Ravus had to sit with the ones he hated.

 

"...Where're we going?" Noctis questioned, his gaze not leaving the scenery.

 

They crossed a large bridge.

 

"Remember the time I met you, Noct...?" Ardyn said his nickname. 

 

The prince hissed at him, but couldn't exactly hear from the wind.

 

"...Yeah..."

 

"Now you know." 

 

Noctis didn't respond back. He put his left arm to rest on the arm-rest, lazily looking at the large mountains in the distance. It reminded him and his gang, in the Regalia, driving away and watching the scenery. The prince shut his eyes, and reopened them slowly. He shifted his glance to the right and in front, looking at the males. They had no interest in him. Mostly Ravus.

 

The prince shut his eyes once more, longer than before. He reopened them again, his vision blurry. Rubbing his eyes, he heard a chuckle from Ardyn. He could see as Noctis was in the need of sleep.

 

"Sleeping Beauty needs rest...?" Ardyn kept his eyes on the road, but shifted his gaze to his rear window every split second.

 

"Shut it..." Noctis replied with an upright appearance. His eyes shut again, way more longer than before.

 

And they finally stayed that way.

 

\----

 

"Does the princess need a kiss to be awoken?"

 

Noctis' eyes lit up, wide and gaping. Ardyn was a couple inches away, but not enough for their breath to touch. Instinctively, Noctis put his right hand to the man's shoulder, shoving him away. Pushed back, the Chancellor didn't do anything back. He allowed it all to happen. Ravus was standing next to Ardyn, with a stern look on his face. 

 

"Fuck off." Noctis shooed him away with a simple gesture of his hand.

 

The Chancellor did so.

 

"Why're we here in the first place?" Noctis argued.

 

"I have some sort of meeting with certain person. Hidden details, cannot be revealed." Ardyn said. "Don't leave the car." The Chancellor spoke with a husky and serious tone. He walked away, with Ravus following behind. "I recommend to not run away...vampires might as well have a blood banquet tonight." He finally stated, the sound of his boots moving along the road, in harmony with Ravus'.

 

The time was around night. Probably somewhere near 7:30. It was getting darker and darker when each minute passed by. Noctis was already bored. He was well rested, awoken, and couldn't fall asleep anymore. Ardyn managed to activate for the hood of the car to eject itself. The prince knew that it was for his own protection. The doors were locked, the glass seemed shatter-proof and they were tinted if standing outside of the car.

 

Noctis sighed, his eyes shutting. Each time he tried relaxing, it didn't work out. He needed some air. Sure, the car was warm, but he wanted to feel that breeze against his face when he was riding in the car.

 

The raven almost felt picky.

 

He unlocked the car door, opening it just a bit. Wind entered through, and nothing harmful approached. Noctis creaked the door wider and wider, until it reach it's limit. Noctis looked up at the moonlight sky. The stars shined beautifully, and the moon was full. It was around 10:02, the sky pitch black with the stars shimmering up the place. People were gone, leaving to their homes to sleep. Noct felt quite lonely. Though, not lonely enough for wanting Ardyn to come back.

 

The prince yawned, gaping his mouth wide. To his left, he saw a group of men, with cigars in hand and booze in the other. Noctis thought to himself; _Probably just a bunch of hobos._

 

Noctis unbuckled his seatbelt. He leapt forward, but to feel a pain to his back alley.

 

"Shit!" Noctis yelled quite loudly. He looked to the group, seeing if they even noticed. They were too busy chatting and giving themselves lung cancer. The young man forgot he had a butt plug straight up his ass. The prince slowly went back to his seat, sitting back down. A wave of pleasure shot in him, making him gasp quietly. His body raised up once again, his hands grasping the front seat. He rolled his hips back and forth, forgetting the car door was wide open. Each bounce had elected a cute, soft gasp from his mouth.

 

The waves continued, making Noct see stars.

 

He eventually stopped, his breath panting heavily. His back fell all the way to his seat, satisfied. Noctis' hands were placed between his thighs, his shoulders raised up intensely. His body shook and trembled, as the plug dug deeper into his channel. The young man let out a hiss mixed with a quiet gasp.

 

A loud bang was heard right by the car door. Someone's hand was placed on the rim of the door.

 

The group of people Noctis saw in the distance must've seen him. And they've come over to visit.

 

They had large grins on their faces, showing off their...

 

fangs.

 

_Crap..._

 

"What're you doing here alone?" One of them slurred. He had horrible breath, the smell of smoke flooding Noctis' nostrils. His nose scrunched up, his hands moving his body away from the man. The door was grabbed, as Noctis couldn't find a way to shut it. He might as well fight them. Though, he resisted it, as it could cause a mess. Especially getting their blood on Ardyn's car.

 

Noctis lips formed a straight line and didn't respond.

 

"What's a pretty 'lil thing doin' out here?"~ One of the men purred. His fangs were sharp, enough to cut skin like butter. Noctis bit the bottom of his lip carefully, looking straight into the man's eyes. Almost everyone's eyes. They glowed a red shine, which made them look more intimidating.  

 

A man grabbed Noctis by the collar of his shirt, giving him a knee to his stomach. 

 

"Gh-" The prince was about to let out a scream, but it was short-cutted from the pain. He gasped, his breath hitching up. His body was pushed over to the car's hood, bent over, showing his behind. His hands were clasped together, and pinned by two men's hands. They were strong. It was said vampires were much more stronger than humans, especially during their blood thirst.

 

"Haven't drank any blood in awhile..." One of them spoke behind Noctis' back. He couldn't join in the conversation, nor did he want to. 

 

The prince caught a glimpse at one of the vampire's licking his lips. "Me too. I took blood from some whore by the name of Amber Fuckin' bitch screamed like one." 

 

They continued their rattled laughter and chit-chat, which Noct hoped to have continue on forever. Though, the attention was finally given in to him. A large man, with a large build (who seemed like the leader) , took off Noct's pants, causing alarm in him. The group laughed, seeing the purple butt plug up his ass.

 

"You horny slut..." One of them complimented, slapping the raven's behind, earning a quiet yelp. Because of the sudden slap, a red mark was earned, making snickers arise from the group.

 

"Who's gonna go first...?"

 

"Heh, me, of course..." The leader chuckled, his breath flooding with the scent of cigars. Noctis could even smell it from where he was. Turning his head around, he watched as the butt plug was taken away, making a loud lewd, pop sound. 

 

Noctis panicked, as he felt a warm nudge against his cheeks. He screwed his eyes tightly, hoping it wouldn't rip apart. A sound of footsteps approached, and a clapping sound of hands applauded. 

 

"Oh,  _Noct_..." Ardyn purred.

 

The group of men turned around, meeting gazes of Ardyn's eyes. He stopped applauding, his amber eyes looking deeply at the men's eyes. They seemed friendly and kind, but behind it all, was simply madness and destruction.

 

"Get outta here. This is none of your business-" A shot of a crossbow was heard. An arrow stuck right through one of the vampire's forehead, and out the other way. 

 

"An arrow with Holy Water. I hate it all..." Ardyn sighed, like nothing happened. He scrunched his nose up in disgust, annoyed that Holy Water stenches his nostrils and made his eyes squint. Ravus was just a bystander, just watching it all happen. He didn't do anything, except blink and breath.

 

"You mother fucker..." The leader growled. His eyes shined a bright red.

 

"Oh, so you're a vampire too?" Ardyn laughed. He looked at everyone. They were  _all_ vampires. They turned their hands into fists, their fangs showing off, despite not even knowing how to properly attack with them.

 

"Two may play at that game." He announced. He put on his fingerless black gloves, but right after he did so, he remembered something that just popped up inside his head. He spoke to Ravus quietly, and the blond nodded his head. Though, his face was filled with disagreement. He walked over to Noctis, but to result one of the gang member's to attack him. An arrow flew right into his temple, turning the vampire into ashes.

 

Nobody picked with Ravus, or Noct at the moment. Their grip on Noctis' wrists released when Ravus approached. They cowardly ran off, only to bump into Ardyn. They yelped, running away. All the vampires did the same.

 

"Ah, yes. I remember now." The Chancellor chuckled.

 

"Ardyn..." Noctis mumbled.

 

He hated this. He hated being under submission and hated to seem like a weakling. Ravus walked over, his right hand covering Noctis' vision.

 

"It'll be all fine, dear. Look away and count to fifty," The Chancellor put on his fingerless black gloves. The man had an innocent smile on his face. But behind that, was plain wrath and murder.

 

"Slowly."

 

"O-One..." Noctis stuttered.

 

He heard one of the vampires scream in the most blood curdling scream ever. It rang in his ears, a loud beeping noise flooding his ear drums. 

 

"Two..."

 

Ravus grip on the prince's face got tighter. He was watching the whole murder scene happen. His face had a mixture of despair, guilt, disgust and annoyance. In reality, he just looked featureless. Noctis panted heavily, wanting to know what was happening. His orbs tried peeking out of the cracks of Ravus' fingers, but it didn't work. All he saw was just the car's windows, and a bit of the hood.

 

Another scream erupted, startling the poor raven.

 

He was still bent over the car, and couldn't move.

 

Ardyn ripped apart intensities, opening up their chests with his bare hands, scratching their skin first using his fingernails, and soon getting deeper and deeper into their cores. Blood rushed out them like a volcano. Their eyes were scooped out of their sockets, letting the string connecting it being ripped away. He took their fingers, twisting them 360 degrees, until they snapped in half, leaving their fingers to lie on the ground for them to find.

 

They crawled on the ground in pain. Utter pain that they couldn't describe. 

 

Ardyn took their strands of hair, heading over to the waters. The Chancellor took a hand of their intestines, wrapping it around their throats while they choked. Ardyn hummed, like he was knitting a scarf. He dumped their heads into the cold liquid, leaving them in there for awhile until they finally drowned. A couple of them survived, which made Ardyn unpleasant to hear about.

 

He took them over, presenting them just for Noctis to see.

 

"...Forty-five..." Noctis whispered.

 

_Almost done already?_

 

Ardyn thought to himself. 

 

He'd like to give his little raven a show.

 

Ravus just looked at the sadistic man, staring into his eyes. They were bleeding black, dripping to the ground. His face was demonic, his eyes a bright, golden amber colour that could be a strong light source in a dark room. He looked beyond scary, and the General had to admit it.

 

The few survivors were begging to be let go, and they were sorry. Ardyn hummed, ignoring their pleads. Noctis continued to hear their screams, right next to their ears. He heard a slam of a body part be thrown to the car hood, right past Noctis' head.

 

"Oh, sorry about that, dear." Ardyn apologized.

 

"...Forty-nine..." He whispered again, his shoulders raising.

 

"Fifty..."

 

Ravus sighed, removing his hand.

 

It revealed the disgusting, bloody reality Ardyn Izunia truly was. Noctis eyes were blown wide open. He saw inner organs everywhere, blood squeezed out of their bodies until they drained into a white pale colour, fingers snapped onto the ground, as he could that they were trying to find them. Their eyes were gone, leaving their sockets wide open, pitch black and dripping with blood. It had Ardyn standing in the middle of it all.

 

The prince looked up at the vampire Chancellor. He was terrified. 

 

This man could do this to his friends- his father. Noctis' body lifted off of the hood, his legs shaking. As he stepped forwards, the smell of the corpses were burning in his nostrils. It burned his lungs and made gave him nausea. He bent forward, vomiting whatever his stomach was instore. Noct fell to his hands and knees, despite getting his bodily fluids mixed into his palms.

 

He didn't care.

 

His vomit smell way more better than those rotting bodies.

 

Noctis was so stressed out- his body trembled and his tears overflowed his eyes, falling down like heavy rain. His lips quivered, accidentally biting his tongue. It hurt him, but his chest burned him the most. His lungs were on fire, as if they hovered over a burning flame.

 

Noctis fell to his left, curling up into a tight, small ball. He put his hands to his ears, looking up with scared and glassy eyes. Ardyn was in his vision, and the prince wanted him gone. He'd like his father to be there instead- encouraging and being right by his side. He didn't want him dead. He loved him.

 

So much.

 

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" He cried out with all his might. " **MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE...**!" Noct begged. He wanted his father, comforting him whenever he had nightmares. Those nightmares, haunting him whenever he slept. The sound of thunder, scaring him every single night. The raven would sneak into his father's room, curling up to his side when he was young.

 

He wanted to be loved...

 

"D-Dad..." Noctis sobbed. His chest tightened into a knot, his neck getting sore from screaming. "STOPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" He loudly sobbed. " **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEADDDDDDDD**!" It was like he was some bratty, spoiled kid wanting something badly. His legs hit nothing but air. He thought that something was in front of him- some sort of demonic creature. Noctis whined with another scream approaching his throat once more. It was blocked off, by a cloth covering it. He bit onto the material, only to get in return with dizziness. His vision started fading into a deep, pitch black. It scared him. 

 

"I can't see- I CAN'T SEE-" Noctis purposely cut himself off. His eyes were just closed. He could open them anytime he'd like. The prince feared everything around him. The corpses, the smell, the memories, Ardyn...

 

" _ **GO AWAY**_ -" He passed out.

 

Ardyn simply went into his car, sitting at the front seat. He started up the engines like nothing happened. Ravus stared at the Chancellor, right into those amber orbs. Ardyn just looked at him normally. Treating everyone like a puppet, as he was the string-master. Ravus picked up the sleeping raven, carrying him bridal style. He let out a grunt, and realized the man was so light. Even a feather could destroy him.

 

Carrying him to the car, he opened up the door, gently putting the prince inside. He shut the door, only to result Noctis' head to lean against the window peacefully.

 

All Ravus could see was a tear fall down the prince's face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> I am such an asshole...
> 
> I feel so bad for Noctis- I almost even cried at the part of where Noct missed his dad... ;-;


	4. Chapter Four: Mud and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kill him. But I'll let you do what seems right." Ardyn shoved his sword towards Noctis' chest until the Prince held onto it. He waltzed away like nothing ever happened.
> 
> Ravus' attire was covered in mud, rain water, blood. He was on hands and knees, his face glaring at the ground. His hair was all wet and sweaty and covered his face with droplets of rain pouring down on him.
> 
> He was breathing harshly. "Noctis..." He breathed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shoved this work up my ass and accidentally abandoned it. ._.

 

 

Noctis was fast asleep in Ardyn's car. He seemed to be snoozing well, quiet and peacefully.

 

Nothing seemed to disturb him.

 

It wasn't really astounding. During camping trips with his friends, he'd sleep late and wake up extremely late, somewhere around the afternoon. He rarely gets woken up by his set up an alarm on his phone. Though, one technique does work, which is Gladio and Prompto sitting on him. Ignis is the one who scolds at them subsequently.

 

"...--ssible to wake him from his deep slumber..?"

 

"His Highness is a stubborn one. I'm still intrigued on how King Regis deals with him." A chuckle clung to those line of words.

 

"As expected." The strict voice replied.

 

"Awake him at once."

 

Poke.

 

More like a slap.

 

 

"Wake up.” His words were harsh and surrounded with venom.

 

 

The young prince refused to. He still wanted to sleep. His eyes were still shut. Ardyn sighed. "Wake up, will you." He said in a stern voice. The young prince dreaded that the man was angry with him. It forced himself to actually wake up.

 

Noct growled and let out a yawn. His arms stretched into the air, feeling the cold breeze against his pale skin. He rubbed his eyes, scratching his temples. The raven was still sick in the head, feeling quite nauseous still. He lowered his arms, collapsing lazily to his side.

 

The car's roof was wide open, just like the Regalia. It reminded Noct of home. Back with everybody, riding in the Regalia, Ignis being the driver, Prompto being the annoying photographer who stands up in order to take a group picture while the car moves at the same time. Ignis forces himself to seize the blond's face and pull him back down. Noctis and Gladio in the back are laughing their asses off and observing the scenery pass by for any wild chocobos. Maybe even black ones. Or even little chocobo chicks.

 

"How long have we been driving...?" The raven asked, using his right hand to rub his temple.

 

He blinked persistently, his eyes dry, with the rushing wind worsening it. His throat felt dry and his mouth tasted like his previous meal; cup noodles from Gladio's stash. Noct wonders where he keeps them, especially on how minimal clothing he wears.

 

"According to the living daylight; a couple hours," Ravus replied.

 

"...Have I been sleeping for that...long?" Noctis slowed his sentence. He thought to himself. Almost embarrassed and ashamed he could snooze that long. No wonder his friends took wakinghim up that harshly.

 

"What do you suggest?" Ardyn raised his right brow.

 

"At least give me a straight answer..." Noctis scowled.

 

"That is only for His Highness to prove," Ardyn responded in a smug way.

 

Noctis didn't respond back, but only let out a soft grunt. He was already annoyed, grumpy, and of course, tired. He was tired every day. The raven would love to lie in his bed, not worrying about how the Empire would love to kill him and take the Crystal, along with being a king and marry Lunafreya. Sooner or later, Regis' time is almost up. Noctis would have to take his place and wasn't exactly sure if he was ready.

 

Many people (like Gladio) doubt the prince could even become a king. Especially from his childish acts.

 

"Quiet?" The Chancellor said in amusement. His eyes were still darting at the road.

 

“Just bored.”

 

To the right of the young man, Ravus crossed his arms, his eyes still squinting. His head was turned to the right just a bit, observing the passing scenery. He looked bored or didn't care. Noct could tell he never wanted to be in this situation. And he agreed. He let out another yawn, blinking his eyes slow and tiredly. He bit the inside of his bottom lip. He tried to relieve the pain, by simply moving it somewhere else. Though, it didn't work out as he planned it to.

 

Noctis glared up at the sun. It was blazing down onto them. He looked at Ardyn, then Ravus. And repeated it two times.

 

"Do you not...?"

 

"Burn?" Ardyn finished his sentence.

 

"...Yeah." Noct replied, unsure.

 

"That's all but a fairy tale. It's in order to fool children into believing vampires have a weakness. That is only an excuse for overprotective parents for their children to never go out in the night." Ardyn laughed at that theory.

 

"And if you really think you can get out of our grasp..." Ardyn trailed off. The prince looked concerned but held himself together.

"that is for you to figure out."

 

Noct loathed whenever Ardyn never ever completes his sentences. It was pretty much a cliffhanger for a suspenseful story. But more irksome.

 

The prince bit the inside of his bottom lip, trying to pressure his vexation to it. His lip shortly split and the raven didn't even realise. The scent of blood filled the air- well. To the vampires, of course. Noct just perceived the iron and flicked the tortured skin with his tongue.

 

The car became sluggish. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Looking to the right, he caught Ravus' eyes. They were intense. He looked like a wolf to feast on its prey. The man shook his head. The blood was tempting him, seducing as an easy invitation. He did his best to resist. He really did.

 

His right hand gripped his armrest. His fingernails seemed to perforate the leather, sinking further and further into the foamy material. He took an extensive inhale. Ravus tried to look normal and not like a blood-thirsty monster. Noctis; the prince of Insomnia. He wouldn't bother drinking all the blood out of him.

 

The blood was drizzling down to his chin. Ravus let out a coarse grunt. Ardyn seemed perfectly normal. It was like he was purposely teasing Ravus to do it.

 

Take the first bite off his neck. Ardyn drank the blood out of Noct's ankle, but it wasn't considered as a claim. One must drink it from their necks in order to put a claim on them.

Noctis entrusted Ravus to resist.

 

Ravus entrusted Noctis to stop bleeding.

 

"What's wrong?" Ardyn raised his right eyebrow. His eyes were still darting at the road and seemed to be completely fine from the sudden whiff of blood. He didn't even move an inch. Noctis did the same. He regretted biting his lip.

 

Noctis curled his bottom lip inside his mouth, trying to suck enough blood in his mouth and swallowing it before one of the vampires don't go crazy. Ravus adjusted himself, sitting upright. On the inside, he was feeble.

 

“It’s nothing of your concern,” Ravus replied harshly.

 

“Oh, don’t be so rude. I’m only worried about your health.” Ardyn grinned.

 

The two talked. Noctis didn’t bother being in their conversation. He didn’t want to interfere anyway. His eyes felt droopy. Being awake for just 20 minutes made him exhausted already.

 

He shut both of his eyes. He reopened them and shut them again. But longer.

 

“Do you need blood that badly? I thought you drank.”

 

“That was long ago,” Ravus replied. "I only consume at night anyway." He adds in as his chin raises up into the sky, his eyes gesturing to the sunlight.

 

Noctis fell right back to sleep. He looked so vulnerable and soft to touch. A single poke could cause him to jolt wide awake with a squeak. It would be funny for awhile but would last only a couple seconds and fall right back to a cold silence.

 

"Try daytime. Humans always come out, as they believe vampires burn." Ardyn suggested.

 

 "No thank you." Ravus glared.

 

"It will be fun. Since when have you ever had joy in your life?"

 

"Whenever you aren't near me." Ravus rolled his eyes. 

 

Ardyn laughed at his joke. "Is Noctis asleep again?"

 

"Indeed he is." 

 

"Hm. I may have drunk too much blood from him. I never bothered calculating how much I should devour. He does look quite pale." Ardyn said and looked at his rear mirror. He observed Noctis' pale skin. He was already pale, but this time his skin was a snow white colour. He almost looked mistakenly like a vampire.

 

"When was the last time you even fed him?" Ravus hissed.

 

"A week ago, I suppose."

 

Ravus clicked his tongue, making a "tsk" noise. "Humans cannot live off without it for a long time, you know."

 

"Oh, sorry. I'm not a human. I wouldn't understand." 

 

"Aren't you doing studies of humans? I would expect you to know more. But looks like I am wrong." Ravus huffed.

 

"Good eye, General." Ardyn tapped his temple, looking in his rear mirror. "The prince is asleep. No wonder he is _Sleeping Beauty_. Only a kiss will awaken him."

 

"Or a bite to the nape."

 

 Ardyn laughed. "You do read my mind very well."

 

\----

Noctis woke up, blinking twice, thrice. He rubbed his eyes, trying his best to clear out his vision. There was crust that formed in his eyes but was quickly removed by a wipe of his hand. He looked confused and lost, observing his surroundings. He was in Ardyn's room.

 

Of course.

 

He looked out the window, seeing it grey and dim.

 

How long has he slept?

 

The young prince heard the door click open, revealing Ardyn. "Oh, you're finally awake. I'm glad."

 

"How long have I been-"

 

"Asleep? Quite a while. For two days. You might be ill." Ardyn explained as he walked towards the young man. He put a hand to his forehead, feeling heat swell. Ardyn's hand was cold, cold as Shiva.

 

"...T-Two days? What have I been missing out...?"

 

 "Hm. Nothing much that applies to you, though. Though, your father did threaten me to give you back yesterday."

 

 "How is he- is he alright? And how about my friends- are they-"

 

"Please, you're asking so many questions. Your father is fine. He's gained a broken collarbone and your friends are slightly injured. But they're alive."

 

 A man outside called out Ardyn's name. It was furious.

 

"Ah, my dear. I'll be back." The redhead sighed, patting the prince's shoulder as he exited the room, leaving Noctis by himself. The raven swallowed saliva that was building up in his mouth. The room was cold. Really cold. Noct's skin gained goosebumps, trailing and crawling his arms like little spiders.

 

Noctis laid his back against the soft mattress, comforting himself. He heard loud crashes and banging outside. He thought somebody just tripped or dropped something. It was nothing too serious.

 

That is, of course, he heard screaming.

 

Noct sat back up, jolting upwards. He heard the clanking of swords clashing against each other. He's already heard of it before whenever he's off training with Gladiolus. Out of curiosity, he stood up from the bed. Surprisingly, his ankle wasn't chained like it should have been.

 

He walked over to the door, taking the knob in his hand. He slowly twisted it, opening up the door. It creaked quietly with suspense. He opened it just ajar, enough for his body to exit. As he walked down the hallway, he heard a gurgle. A gurgle from someone's mouth. The front doors opened and sounds of something heavy being dragged across the carpet floor.

 

As Noct approached the giant staircase, pints of blood were seen. The liquid was fresh and not bothered to be cleaned up. The smell of iron lifted in the air and entered the young prince's nostrils. Noct gagged and had to cover his nose and his mouth with the back of his right hand. It just smelled so horrible. Noctis cluelessly walked down the stairs. His right boot touched blood, sticking at his heel.

 

The prince swore he would clean it right after he found out what was happening.

 

The doors were flown wide open. The raven decided to go through it, despite the future on what Ardyn would do to him. Outside, it was raining harshly. Thunder boomed in the sky, the clouds were grey and dark, giving an awful, sad, depressing atmosphere.

 

In the distance, there laid a man. A white outfit, platinum blond hair and a prosthetic arm. His attire was covered in rain water and brown mud, tainting his outfit. A couple metres away, stood Ardyn. He had his sword in hand, covered in blood. He simply stayed there, waiting for Ravus to get up. He couldn't. He was exhausted and in pain. He was bleeding heavily, blood dripped from his bloody slits on his face and arms.

 

Ardyn turned his head to the right, facing Noct. He started walking forward before Ravus threw his sword at the redhead. Ardyn gave a frown, turning his head back to the fallen man.

 

"Don't...you dare." Ravus hissed. He got on all fours, starting to rise. His legs shook and trembled and his a trail of blood dripped onto his left eyelid, causing him to close his eye.

 

"Hm." Ardyn cocked his head to the side. He looked at Ravus for a split second, immediately warping over to Noct. 

 

He wasn't given time to react. Ardyn placed a hand around his waist, feeling the young prince's warmth. Ardyn leaned down, into Noctis' ear. 

 

"Kill him. But I'll let you do what seems right." Ardyn shoved his sword towards Noctis' chest until the Prince held onto it. He waltzed away like nothing ever happened.

 

Ravus' attire was covered in mud, rain water, blood. He was on hands and knees, his face glaring at the ground. His hair was all wet and sweaty and covered his face with droplets of rain pouring down on him.

 

He was breathing harshly. "Noctis..." He breathed out.

 

He couldn't do it, obviously.

 

If he killed Ravus, Lunafreya would be under crippling depression, mourning over her brother. It would ruin Noctis' friendship with her. They've been friends since they were young.

 

If he didn't, Ardyn would have the best of him. Ravus didn't matter. Once he was dead, nobody would care. He was former royalty and his sister could easily take his role. Noctis had an occupation of a prince. If he died, nobody could take his role.

 

It would be devastating, alerting the people.

 

"Kill me," Ravus spoke quietly.

 

"...What?" Noct jolted wide awake in response. "No- I can't. I'm not letting you die."

 

"Is it because of Lunafreya?" 

 

Yes and no. 

 

"Does it look like I want you dead?" Noct breathed out. 

 

"Oh, please, this conversation is getting a hold of you." Ardyn's voice reached out. "I've been watching by the window. Honestly, Noct, why be a king if you cannot decide?" Ardyn sighed.

 

 Noct spun around. "I can't kill him." He stated.

 

"Do I have to do this myself?" He showed off his fangs. Noctis ran down the stairs, away from Ardyn. He looked at the redhead while backing up at the same time. The Chancellor walked forward, slowly, taking his precious time. As Noct was backing up, his right foot bumped against Ravus' arm. Noct grabbed his sword that was pinpointed in the ground.

 

He pointed it at Ardyn, who gave a confused glance but soon chuckled.

 

"Oh, Noct. What am I going to do with you?" He questioned.

 

"Nothing. This marriage is _off_. And I'm going home." Noctis threatened.

 

Ardyn frowned. "Hm. So soon?" With his enhanced speed, he ran over to the raven like lightning, grabbing his neck. Ardyn managed to lift him off of the ground. According to him, he was light as a feather.

 

"We could have been beautiful." Ardyn made careless, half shrug. 

 

"NOOOOCT!?"

 

"Noctis, where are you?"

 

"Hey, Noct?" 

 

Three loud voices called out from the distance. Noct's bangs were covering his eyes from the showering rain pour. He could barely see what was to his right. He blinked twice, his eyelashes all drenched in water. 

 

"Guys?"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100 KUDOS AND DEALING WITH MY STUPID BULLSHIT EXCUSE FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY. ;-;
> 
> I'M SO SORRY, UGHGHHH

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Noctis. I feel so bad for him! 
> 
> WHAT HAVE I DONE!? ;-;
> 
> Next chapter will come up soon, though!


End file.
